


opening.

by dkdk



Series: lunar eyes | loonarize [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkdk/pseuds/dkdk
Summary: a story of overwhelming contradictions.





	opening.

when haseul’s eyes open to blinding patterns of binary code and scattering pixels, she thinks that she’s dreaming of the matrix and that what she’s experiencing right now are her hypnopompic hallucinations; it certainly isn’t the first instance of such an occurrence happening to her, after all.

when she fully comes to, haseul realizes that all the warmth in her body has been replaced with the chilling cold of programmed commands running through her veins. when she fully comes to, she realizes that this is 100% real because her body is feeling every sensation of this new world that there is to offer—the buzzing that emits from each line of code, the vibrations that escape from each tap of the screen, the electric charge that exchanges from within her new home and the home she knew before. when she fully comes to, she realizes that this is no longer a dream as she sets her eyes upon a capsule that contains what she correctly assumes to be her corporeal form in deep sleep.

now, this isn’t to say that haseul’s dead—after all, she can feel everything just _fine_. it’s only to say that she had simply changed forms.

but then again, _simply_ is a word that completely undermines how complicated the whole process and logic of it all really is. it’s as if the situation before her were ripped straight out of a sci-fi novel and messily shoved into the logical confinements of their reality instead.

the world is converting itself to a language easier to understand for a program, but it’s too much all at once. she overheats. the world around her overheats. she feels dizzy, cold, hot, upright. she feels alright, and then not so much, until her form glitches into a perfect combination of pixels that greet you nicely when met with the proper phrases, and now she clasps her two hands over her mouth in shock because that wasn’t of her own doing.

this whole predicament is so sickeningly overwhelming and perplexing to the point that haseul wants to throw up yesterday’s dinner, but she finds herself unable to do so. all she can muster out is a few forced coughs that scratch her throat uncomfortably (is she imagining it?). the sensations, both digital and phantom, keep her awake despite all her desires to shut down all her functions.

haseul lies on her side with empty blank eyes. she can’t sleep to escape the world, not even unwillingly. her body doesn’t need sleep, so it simply discards the function altogether.

by the time haseul snaps out of her “rest”, she sees two figures standing in front of the screen she’s contained in. eyes widening, she makes her way over to the closest point that would get her in their field of vision—and that’s when she feels her “stomach drop”.

a professor donning a familiar white lab coat and a pink-haired girl with blank stares observe haseul as she travels across the screen. her first plan was to scream for help and ask about her situation, but her voice doesn’t catch up and she can’t make a sound. all she can do is stare in horror and blink back the hot tears (which are merely phantom sensations from her old body, because she feels nothing with pixels) when she recognizes them.

“professor yves? vii...” her voice dies out trying to name the other.

when yves leans in, haseul leans back; as if to say _too close for comfort_ . yves’ eyes are blank and hazed with a hue of unsweetened honey, signalling to the cyber girl that _maybe_ her teacher had finally lost her shit. haseul is right, for the most part, because yves’ next words unveils a whole new layer to her predicament:

“experiment JOHA-03 is a success,” she says nonchalantly, as if she didn’t care that she had just referred to haseul as an object to be tested.

haseul is finally getting the hang of the influx of information, but she’s starting to regret it. being referred to as an “experiment” by someone who was sure had cared for her—and just being treated like an animal in a zoo feels _shitty_ , not to mention how much she misses her old body and how old feelings crawl over her like bugs. knowing that she was just some sort of guinea pig to someone she valued—feelings overwhelmed her again.

“vivi, does this girl look familiar to you?”

said android observes more closely, leaning in much like yves did, without haseul backing away. the face seems familiar and yet unfamiliar—it seems cold and unfeeling, unlike _her_ constant stream of genuine emotions. _vivi_ has an empty, blank face like yves while _she_ had a welcoming visage. it does not contain the old bashfulness nature like _her’s_ did, though it displayed naivete that could just _barely_ replace it.

haseul can’t bear to look at a mirror that mocks her memories any longer, so she avoids eye contact. vivi leans back, and murmurs with the professor. haseul can’t hear what they’re saying.

she thinks it’s for the better.

right now, she tunes them out with the buzzing electric currents flowing through her.

haseul wants to close her eyes for now and never open them again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its about three months since the first installment of this series  
> admittedly this is not my best work. this is the opposite of a magnum opus  
> i wanted to fix it but i had already gone thru all the trouble of writing like this so (shrug emoji) what can u do  
> also if i look at it one more time i think my minds abt to explode. also i dont know how to write sci-fi. i'm not a virus. sorry. anyways enjoy


End file.
